The Blizzard Alchemist
by JPR8686
Summary: Shizuka is a sweet girl, a fighter, and a quiet person. But what if a certain someone changes her from a quiet to out spoken girl. Or will she just be the same. Read to find out. Please R&R. EdxOC Mostly plays in first person.
1. Character Info

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist in any shape or size. I only own Shizuka and her deceased family. That is all.

* * *

Name: Shizuka Usagi (meaning: Quiet rabbit)

State Name: The Blizzard Alchemist

Hometown: East City

Relatives: Mother: Meilin (Xing Country), Father: Kazuku (Amestris Country), Sister: Kari

Looks: Hair is actually dirt-blond, but she bleached her hair to white with black streaks. Some of her bangs covering her left light blue eye. Usually tied in a bun using chopsticks. Fair light skin. Wears fingerless gloves with a circle on both. Left hand is with the alkahestry circle while the other is the regular alchemy circle. Wears a simple dark colored skirt that doesn't flow to much which lands close to her knees. Wears dark color tube top like Winry's with a dark colored hooded jack that's unzipped. Then she would wear the usual black combat boots.

Height: 4"6

Personality: Quiet, sincere, caring, obedient in ways, and loyal. She still talks around people, but not to the people she doesn't know that much or the people she dislikes. Get on her bad side she might freeze the whole entire HQ along with the people in it. When things are out of hand or something embarrassing happens she would try to talk the people out of it as humanely as she can.

Past: Shizuka's parents were both Alchemist. When she was four and turning five they were able to celebrate her birthday, but not very long. That was when she was able to do a little alchemy and alkahestry. She meet Hughes and his friends since her parents were friends with them. At the same time they were all sent to war against the Ishbalin people. After a year her parents never came back and got a letter that they were dead on her sixth birthday (military knew it was Kimblee). Another year past was when she was getting really good at alchemy and alkahestry. Her main thing was playing around with ice. Her sister had fallen ill at that time. And on her seventh birthday was the same day that her sister died. She was all alone. So she called Hughes in central of the news. He took her in. Roy came to visit her if she's all right. Having so much pain wielding in her he decided to take her in also as if he had his very own daughter. As Shizuka recovers she decided to join the military at eleven. That's when she sharpened her skills and was able to pass. That's how she was seated under her seemingly called father, Roy and a small assistant to Hughes.

* * *

All right first post on here. I will be doing this story along side with brotherhood/manga or I could deal with the original FMA anime, so just tell me by reviewing please and I would tally up the votes and which ever I have the most by the end of the week or when I next update and I will follow it by heart. So R&R please I would accept any comments as longs as you say them nicely or I won't continue the story. There will be also slow updating because of my school days. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Meeting the Elric Brothers

**Okay people here's the first chapter. It's been a while I guess. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY SHAPE OR SIZE. THEY BELONG TO HIROMU ARAKAWA. THEY ONLY PEOPLE I OWN IS MY OC: SHIZUKA AND HER DECEASED FAMILY.**

**That is all and on to the chapter!  
**

* * *

I was just sitting on the black leather couch reading an alchemy book. It was just an average day. Roy, hurrying to finish the paperwork, Havoc who was, well chewing the cigarette butt, looking bored and staring out in space, Lt. Hawkeye was cleaning her gun, watching a very close eye on our commanding officer if he was going to burn it, Breda, who was taking a quick snack, Falman, helping Roy with the paperwork, and Fuery, also helping with the paperwork. I just want something exciting to do! This is so damn boring!

"Come on Blizzard we have to look at the assessment for our new recruit," Mustang, out of no where, ordered getting up from his desk heavily sighing.

I looked skeptically at him and nodded in response. Riza was just standing there understanding the situation. The other subordinates Breda and Havoc went back to work on the papers that was left a few months ago. Knowing Roy he slacks off on his papers. And he won't be doing them anytime soon. When Roy walked out I followed suit, saluting at Riza to do the left over papers that my seemingly called father left on his desk. He was probably bored out of his mind when doing it, rolling my eyes at the thought.

We walked into a little balcony edge with the other alchemist. On the ground floor there was a boy with long, golden, braided hair, wearing black cargo pants, a black button up shirt and combat boots. Then their stood the Fuhrer, King Bradley, surrounded by his men that was equipped with guns if anything went wrong. This will be exciting to what the kid has up his sleeves.

"Do you need a pen and paper to make your circle," asked one of the men.

"Nah, I don't need one," the boy said confidently.

Don't need one huh. He can do alchemy without transmutation circle. He probably seen the gate. The boy clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Blue alchemic light flashed around the room. Everyone staring in awe. To me it wasn't much of a surprise since I studied a little of it with my dad before he died. That was when I started on researching on my own about it. The lights starts to fade, then a spear was made. The kid then dashes quickly to the Fuhrer making his men hold their guns out at the kid.

"VIPs' like you should be careful on holding these kind of assessment. Who knows they might try to kill you," the boy mocked smiling like an idiot.

Fuhrer just smiled and raised his hand to tell the men to lower their guns. I smirked knowing what happens next because of all the people I saw make a weapon and charge at the Fuhrer, their weapons were cut off. The kid pointed his spear up and suddenly half of it was cut off. The kid look surprised and looked back at the Fuhrer. He was walking away, waving to the kid, his sword was in his hand hanging by his side, and the aura was so light that it made him laugh. I got to admit it never got old.

"When the hell did he drew his sword?" the kid asked bewildered.

I snickered at the dumbfounded look on his face. He looked up seeing me smirking, asking what the hell I was smiling at. I turned on my heels and walked away not giving him an answer. He started yelling about me not answering him. Interesting kid for a recruitment. How old is he though? 10? 11? Or 12? I dismissed the thought out of my head. Whatever old he is, he must be younger than me.

"Interesting child he is," Roy mused placing a hand under his chin walking back to his office.

I nodded, agreeing to the statement and when we returned to the office First Lt. Hawkeye and the others greeted our return. Roy sat at his desk and I stood by his desk and I must say, it was really boring so I asked Roy if I can leave and to call me if he needs anything or send somebody to tell me. He gave me a slight moan, too wrapped up in his own worked. I sighed and open the double door to see Hughes standing there. He saw me and hugged me really tightly. Asking how I've been doing, if anything is bothering me I'd tell him, if Roy pissed me off in any ways, and so on with his little rant. I told him I'm alright and that I'm going home. He let go of me and said to stay out of trouble and be back home safely. He really took me as an actual daughter ever since I was part of the military. Despite me being in a different gene. But I can't blame him. He is really cool.

Returning home to meet Gracia and Elicia. She was like a mother to me so I don't mind. She's really nice. So I decided that I will help her with the house cleaning and other stuff without me being a moocher.

~Ed's POV~

I entered into Mustang's office, which had couple of black couches and five desk crowded on one end and book shelves around the room. Colonel Roy ordered me to sit down looking at the papers in hand, so I complied and sat. I rested my arms on the head of the couch while I folded my leg on top of the other. Right feet resting on the left knee getting my self comfortable.

"Looks like the Fuhrer accepted you. So do you accept this offer to be the dog of the military. To follow rules no matter how ridiculous it is. And shall be titled as the Full Metal Alchemist," Roy said reading off the papers of my certificate.

"Full Metal Alchemist, huh. Sounds intimidating. I like it," I smirked.

Roy smirked at the my confidence and said, "But before you can do your search I want you to meet someone and shall be your partner on assignments I instruct for both of you to go."

I looked at him confused, eyebrow raised to why I need to meet this certain person he speaks of; furthermore, as my partner. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Roy called lacing his hands together, propping his arms on his desk.

Then the same girl I saw earlier came walking in. She had a very unusual hair color that consist the color white and black streaks. Bangs covering her left light blue eye. She wore fingerless black gloves, navy blue skirt, black tube top that showed her lower body, and a dark red hooded jacket over it, unzipped. She either looked: a) annoyed, b) tired, or c) both. She walked calmly and sat on Mustang's desk folding her bare legs in a mannered way, trying not to flash me in any way possible.

"So this is the Full Metal Alchemist," she whispered very low to Mustang while the rest of the other words are just mumbles.

It was really hard to comprehend everything since they were whispering back and forth. Wish I could at least join in the conversation. That's when a smirk was placed on Mustang's face. Something tells me that it isn't a good thing.

"Full Metal, this is the Blizzard Alchemist, Shizuka Usagi," Roy Introduced for her.

She just waved lightly with a small smile. She's very quiet. Not much of a talker I guess. She probably look innocent but is a devil. Who knows? I'm not much of the realizing-characteristics antics. But she does seem nice.

"So why does everyone call her the Blizzard Alchemist?" I asked curiously.

"Blizzard can make it snow, hail, or rain in any condition of weather, in or out, and freeze the human body. She's also the master of alkahestry. Just make sure you don't piss her off," Roy explained and gave me a warning.

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say she will turn this place into a winter wonderland," said a man with a lit cigarette in his mouth, wearing the same blue military uniform, and sandy blond hair color.

"What happen?"

"Well last year, Colonel was painting the walls white in the hall without a cover. Shizuka was walking down the hall and Roy accidentally knocked the paint can, landing on her head. She got really pissed off almost freezing everyone in Central HQ along with the building itself," Riza explained the incident that happen.

"Wow," I was then speechless after that with a sweat drop falling.

~Shizuka's POV~

After hearing the paint incident I glared at Roy. Roy started to back away slowly and made a mad dash behind Riza, afraid of being frozen again like last time. It took a few hours to thaw him out because of how I made my ice thick to the core. Just be glad he was able to survive that long being incased by ice for over three hours. He even kept apologizing. I just smiled knowing I was just kidding. He gave the I-can't-believe-you-trick-me-for-a-millionth-time look. But I just couldn't help it. It's just to damn funny to see Roy cowering behind his own subordinates for protection.

"What's your name?" Finally speaking to the Full Metal.

"Edward Elric," he replied nonchalantly.

I nodded soaking the information in. Roy said that he will be my partner on most of the assignments he assigns. He told me that he was looking for something and was in research. So he told me that maybe I could help him in any ways since my dad was an alchemist. He said something of the Philosopher's Stone. Then a knock was heard.

"Come in," I answered.

Then a tall armor that was wearing a linen-cloth and the helmet has a long cow-lick that almost reached the floor. Okay a bit beyond weird, but why would someone wear an armor. Especially at this kind of year which is like the nineteen hundreds. That's so one hundred years ago, probably two!

"Brother," the armor man said, his voice sound high so he probably didn't hit puberty yet or still young.

"Yes Al," Edward answered looking at the tall armor.

The amour man who's name I caught was Al, walked into the room casually. He seems innocent. But the thing that's bothering me a bit is why he's wearing an armor. Not a lot of people wear armor unless they bounded the soul to one. Probably that's the case, but I can't go to conclusions to early. I still need to know a little more about these two. Try to figure out what they did to get them to where they are now. Interesting couple if I might add. Getting off the desk I walked out the room making the two Elric brothers confused.

~Roy's POV~

Shizuka left without any word, as usual. She's always like that when meeting new people. Just a few words to them and leaves. Sighing, I always wonder how her brain works so i dismissed the Full Metal and his armored brother, leaving me with work. That was when Hughes barged in my office smiling.

"Hello Roy," happily greeting me.

I scowled knowing the next thing he will do.

"Have you seen my lovely daughter Elicia. Ain't she the cutest thing you've seen," he squealed, holding a picture of her daughter in a swim suit, wearing a hat.

"Hughes if you want to keep those pictures I would put them away if I were you, before I'm going to burn them," I spoke through my gritted teeth, and holding back my temptations on burning his ass along with the picture.

"You don't have to be so cruel," he said in a whiny voice putting his pictures away.

I swear he is like a walking slide show.

"What do you want Hughes?"

"Just wondering if the Elric Brothers needed a place to stay," he went a little serious adjusting his glasses.

"Whatever you think is best, Hughes. Now leave I need to finish these damn paperwork."

He chuckled and waved off after the Elrics to get them to stay with them for the night. Typical Hughes. The next thing you know he's going to show pictures of his daughter to those two boys. Sighing, I continued to work on the leftover papers on this desk and I'll be heading home.


End file.
